<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solace by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978943">Solace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post-Leviathan AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Past Bad Revan Stuff, Recovered Memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They escape from the Leviathan in time, and Gann and Bastila have their first time en route to Korriban.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Revan/Bastila Shan, Revan/Bastila Shan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post-Leviathan AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Allbingo, Bad Day Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: AU Freestyle</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d escaped before Malak arrived, but it meant that Bastila had had to tell Gann the truth — and it hurt. There’d been words exchanged, Gann nearly saying he loved her during the argument, and then regret. Too much regret. <br/><br/>It was when Gann was able to that he sought out Bastila. He almost didn’t want to, but there had been something about seeing her so subdued, feeling her pain across the Bond...he didn’t want her, in that moment, to be upset. The truth was that ever since Taris, he’d been in love with this beautiful, wonderful woman, a woman with a hard outer shell but a heart almost impossibly big underneath. A woman who, inexplicably, had given him another chance at life. Him, of all people. <br/><br/><em>“I couldn’t just let you die; not if it was possible to save you!” </em><br/><br/>That was what led them here. Led them so far. <br/><br/>Bastila was sitting at the cockpit, seeming more subdued than usual. Carth...well, Gann could feel his bristling, his repressed anger. At Bastila and at Gann. <br/><br/>Gann felt a sudden sting, just at the idea of Bastila being left with this man who just seemed so angry at them both. Old wounds, old wounds from what Karath had done to Telos. What had happened with Dustil. <br/><br/>“Bastila,” he said, “Can we talk?”<br/><br/>Bastila nodded. “I was wondering when you would ask that.”<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>“I’m sorry,” Gann said, in the crew quarters. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left you alone...”<br/><br/>“I had Carth,” Bastila said, a wry twist to her lips. <br/><br/>Gann winced. “Was he mad?”<br/><br/>Bastila nodded. “He’s still angry at both of us. He’s still grieving what happened to Morgana, his wife, and he’s looking for someone to blame.”<br/><br/>“We both did it. Malak and I.” (Fire rising up from Telos, a feeling of conviction that Revan had done the right thing) “I...I made him who he was.”<br/><br/>“Revan, don’t say that,” Bastila said, softly. “Malak had every choice in the galaxy, and he kept going down that road. He had choices, and he made the wrong ones, knowing that they were the wrong ones. That’s what the Dark Side is.”<br/><br/>“That’s what you were warning me about. I knew you weren’t just being self-righteous.”<br/><br/>“I probably came off that way.”<br/><br/>"Because you were scared for me, right? Because you wanted to guide me to a better place.”<br/><br/>Silence fell. Then Bastila nodded. “I wanted that. And I suppose I always wanted to help people. Guide them along the right path. It was another reason the Council chose me. Because I wanted to help others.”<br/><br/>“Like with me. And Carth.” Gann thought back to the bridge of the Leviathan, how he and Bastila had barely guided Carth away from doing something he regretted.<br/><br/>“Carth’s a good man. He’s better than this,” Bastila said. “We had our disagreements, but I don’t deny he is a good man.”<br/><br/>“I’m probably not.”<br/><br/>“I’ve seen you,” Bastila said softly. "You’ve done nothing but be kind to others. It was one of the reasons I was drawn to you. It was like the best parts of Revan were living there, right now."<br/><br/>It shouldn’t have made Gann happy. And yet this woman’s faith in him was too much like finding water in a desert, finding water on Tatooine, maybe.<br/><br/>“So I am redeeming myself,” he said. <br/><br/>“You’re in progress. That will do.”<br/><br/>Bastila was smiling, slightly, and Gann doubted he could love her more. <br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Dinner on the Ebon Hawk en route to Korriban was awkward. There was an unanswered series of questions in the air, things like how-will-I-make-it-up-to-Carth and what-will-I-tell-the-others and is-there-a-future-with-Bastila-after-all-this. Bastila. <br/><br/>Even as they departed the table, headed back to the crew quarters, Gann said, “We might have to be careful on Korriban. I mean, it’s likely that Malak’s friends are looking for us.”<br/><br/>“They are. No doubt Malak’s angry at losing you.”<br/><br/>Gann almost wondered what Malak would look like, facing him in the flesh. He’d seen Malak with his jaw in the flashbacks to the ruins on Dantooine, but...could he save Malak? Malak had been his best friend, and after Malachor, almost a crutch. Malak had thought the galaxy of him, and it had taken a while to grind down...<br/><br/>"I hope I can save him,” Gann said. “And protect you, all at once. Well, we’ll protect each other; I know you.”<br/><br/>“Maybe we will. Perhaps."<br/><br/>Their lips were close, in the closed proximity of the crew quarters. <br/><br/>“Bastila,” Gann said. “Do you regret kissing me?”<br/><br/>“I’m afraid.” Bastila paused, then, “I’m afraid of what will happen if I give myself over. I love you, I truly do, but I don’t want to lose control.”<br/><br/>“We don’t have to.” Gann said. “Really. Loving someone doesn’t mean you have to lose control.”<br/><br/>“No.”<br/><br/>They kissed again, Gann’s hands gently running over her hair, the fine pigtails that somehow seemed to work for her. Gann could already feel a fire starting in his belly, his erection aching against his pants, and he drew away, embarrassed. “Stars, I’m sorry.”<br/><br/>Bastila smiled faintly. “Funny thing is,” she said, “That the Code is surprisingly permissive about sexual relationships.”<br/><br/>“That’s...good, I guess.” Then, “Bastila...you’ve already done so much for me. I want to do something for you. Even if it’s as small as this.”<br/><br/>He could feel her trepidation, her surprise, and then...<br/><br/>“I’ll help you.”<br/><br/>Their clothes scattered. Gann, for a moment, almost wondered if he was enough, short and slender and not the most muscular of men, but Bastila put a hand on his bare chest. “You look beautiful,” she said. “I did think, once, you were one of the most beautiful men I’d ever seen.”<br/><br/>“And you’re beautiful too." Already, Gann’s erection was killing him, but he had promised to do something for Bastila. “Just tell me what feels good. There’s so much I want to give you.”<br/><br/>Bastila was gently encouraging, her breathing heavy as Gann kissed her breasts, rubbed them. She arched into him, and he moved downwards, stopping between her legs. He looked up at her, and she nodded. He could do what he wanted. <br/><br/>Which was good, he thought, even parting her folds and seeing how wet she had gotten for him. Pleasuring her with his mouth was a bit of a challenge, but he listened to her encouragement, her praise, felt her hands in his hair, stroking and caressing as he lapped at her.<br/><br/>“Gann...” Her voice sounded so breathy, her Talravin accent seeming like the sexiest thing he’d heard in his life. He ached, burned for her, and when she came against his tongue, he felt her shake, lose her hard-earned control because of something he’d given her.<br/><br/>She reciprocated after, flushed and disheveled from her climax, and the feeling of her mouth around his cock was so perfect. He was, as he was from the start, hers in every way. <br/><br/>***<br/><br/>They dressed, cleaned themselves up — they didn’t want the droids or Mission accidentally walking in on them. Mission especially; she was just a kid (despite her objections) and didn’t need to see two of her crewmates in the nude. <br/><br/>“How do you feel?” Gann said. <br/><br/>He was surprised to see Bastila’s eyes were wet; had he hurt her without realizing?<br/><br/>“I’m fine,” Bastila said. “I just didn’t think you’d care for me this much.”<br/><br/>“I love you.” Gann stroked a lock of hair away from her face — her beautiful face. “I think I was practically yours when we met on Taris.”<br/><br/>A smile tugged at her lips. “That explains everything. The teasing, for example.”<br/><br/>“I was trying to play it off as a joke. Guess it wasn’t funny.”<br/><br/>“There were parts where I was grateful for your teasing.” Bastila said. “As for you...I suppose I loved you when I was old enough to realize what that meant. I still remember the Mandalorian Wars. I wanted you to listen to the Council. And I was so afraid you’d die, or fall...”<br/><br/>“I’m here,” Gann said. “I’m not leaving you.”<br/><br/>There weren’t words for how he felt about her. Not that he could say out loud. He kept the Bond open, letting his adoration of her flow freely over it. <br/><br/>“I could stay with you,” Bastila said. “In case the memories come back.”<br/><br/>“I’d love that.”<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>They lay together in a bed in the crew quarters, entangled in the other’s arms, and Gann swore that he’d never let Bastila go without knowing his love again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>